thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Prehistory ::The Xerius Galaxy is one of the many galaxies created after the Big Bang.The Last Son, Book One: Gatherings, "Echoes of Krypton" ::Start of Kree-Skrull War. ::Jax-Ur led an invasion of the province of Nol-Yan that became the catalyst of Krypton's entry in a long, violent warring period known as the Age of Wars. ::Von-El, the founder of the House of El, a telempath along with eleven other telempathic Kryptonians, known as the Twelve Wise Ones, band together in peacefully ending the Age of Wars and banishing Jax-Ur from Krypton. The twelve marked the end of the conflicting period and to all warfare between the people of Krypton. To demonstrate the everlasting peace, Von-El threw the Sword of El into space, which it eventually land on Krypton's sister planet Argo, and his action became entrenched in Kryptonian legend. The Twelve went on to form Krypton's ruling body, the Council of Twelve, which ensured that all of Krypton had peace and prosperity for all time. 100,000 B.C.E. ::The World-Gate network is established. ::The Galactic Confederacy is created. 2000 B.C.E. ::The Kryptonians encountered the Kree and the Skrulls. After attempts to mediate the Kree-Skrull War failed, the Kryptonians recalled their people to Krypton and shut down the World-Gate network to enter a state of isolationism. The Kree and Skrulls declared war on Krypton to force its people to join either side. ::Battlestation Sentrius is constructed and decimated millions of Kree and Skrull vessels. The Skrulls are forced to give up and leave the Xerius Galaxy, but the Kree continues to attempt to bypass Sentrius for the next several centuries without any success. 27 B.C.E. ::The Roman Empire is founded. The Hellfire Club, or its precursor, exist around this time. 1000 C.E. ::The Kree arrive on Earth. Most humans and primates are experimented by the Kree as part of their projects in creating shock-soldiers against the Skrulls. 1500 C.E. ::The Kree and the Skrulls engage in a fierce space battle over Earth. Kryptonian explorer Kon-Lir in the midst of the battlefield. The presence of the Kryptonian ship caused both Kree and Skrull forces to cease their hostilities and immediately attacked Kon-Lir's Speeder. Kon-Lir inflicted great deal of damage on his enemies and forcing them to leave Earth, but his ship is greatly damaged. ::The Kree's experimented humans and primates rebelled against their oppressors. The humans became the Inhumans and constructed Attilan. The intelligent gorillas takes over a Kree outpost in Africa and renamed it Gorilla City. ::Kon-Lir's ship crashed into the Atlantic Ocean and came into a misunderstanding conflict with the Atlanteans. Although Kon-Lir was able to fought off the Atlanteans single-handedly, he unintended instilled them with great fear and terror, in which he and his species were referred by the Atlanteans to as the "Travelers". ::Kon-Lir remained marooned on Earth for over 80 years. He lived his life in England, where he fell in love and married a human woman. ::Kon-Lir encountered the immortal mutant Selene in Nova Roma and incited a rebellion against the self-proclaimed goddess. Selene swears a hated vengeance against Kon-Lir and Kryptonians in general. ::Kon-Lir was founded by a Kryptonian extraction team and is taken back to Krypton. 1939 C.E. ::September 1: World War II begins. 1940 C.E. ::Project: Rebirth is formed by the United States government to produce the first ever "Super-Soldier". Steven Rogers volunteered in Rebirth and becomes Captain America. 1945 C.E. ::The Chitauri finish completing an active nuclear missile for the remnants of Nazi Germany. Captain America battled Herr Kleiser. The Chitauri missile was launched at the United States; Captain America sort its circuit panel and causing it to explode prematurely, destroying a Chitauri ship in the process. Captain America fell into the cold Atlantic Ocean, where he is frozen and went into a comatose state. ::Nearly all life on Mars is eradicated by the Chitauri. The Chitauri fleet are nearly wiped out by the Martians' orbital defense system and are temporarily repelled from the Solar System. ::J'onn J'onzz, Supreme Commander of the Planetary Vanguard and believed to be the last Martian, left Mars for Earth to prevent Chitauri infiltration units from landing on the planet. ::J'onn J'onzz's vessel crash land outside of Roswell, New Mexico. His vessel is founded by the United States military and is stored in a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility for over 50 years. 1970 C.E. ::The inactive Eradicator on Argo is reactivated and causing every man, woman, and child to go horribly insane on the planet. This became known as the "Argo Tragedy". ::The Shi'ar Empire expands into the Xerius Galaxy and besieged Krypton for over six years. 1976 C.E. ::General Dru-Zod and Jor-El leads a small team in traveling to Sentrius and positioning it to destroy the entire Shi'ar fleet. The devastation led to Shi'ar Emperor Kral'Nor to be overthrown and replaced by his daughter Lilandra Neramani. Kral'Nor and his loyal family and followers are banished and the Shi'ar Republic is established, which begins to mediate peace with Krypton. 1977 C.E. *'March 5' ::Jor-El constructs a prototype Trans-Warp vessel. Krypto is use as a test subject for the vessel and achieves Trans-Warp jump, but only to be caught in a a spatial rift and is lost in space. *'March 30' ::Emperor Kral'Nor and his family meet at Krypton's capital Kryptonopolis to outline the peace terms between Krypton and the Shi'ar. During the peace signing, General Zod humiliates fallen Shi'ar Emperor which provoked Kral'Nor's son D'Ken to lash out at Zod. D'Ken is physically assaulted by Zod and sworn to have his revenge on Krypton and its people. *'April 13' ::Dru-Zod is accused of war crimes against the Shi'ar and is sentenced to be banished into the Phantom Zone. The planet Krypton is destroyed in a catastrophic explosion. Brainiac download its data into a Kryptonian satellite, and promptly left orbit before Krypton's destruction. Only Kal-El, the son Jor-El and Lara-El, survived and escaped the doomed planet and heads for Earth. :: Professor Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr discuss mutants and its profound impact on human society. During the heated discussion, Xavier felt the deaths of Krypton's people. :: The effects of Krypton's destruction is also felt in the realms of the Asgard gods. Odin, Highfather of the Asgards, held a moment of silence for Krypton's dead. 1978 C.E. ::Forge attends Bayville High. He developed a device that opens a portal to a pocket dimension dubbed as the "Middleverse" and is accidentally trapped there for nearly three decades. 1987 C.E. *'April 27' ::A meteor shower caused from Krypton passes through Earth's atmosphere, over Kansas. Some of the meteors land in the outskirts of Smallville, Kansas where Kal-El is found and adopted by farming couple Jonathan and Martha Kent, who they named him Clark Kent. Irene Adler and Charles Xavier detects Kal-El prior to landfall. 1990 C.E. ::Alison Blaire is born. ::Scott Summers is born. ::Jean Grey is born. ::Lance Alvers is born. ::Fred Dukes is born. 1991 C.E. ::Kurt Wagner is born. ::Katherine Pryde is born. ::Rogue is born. ::Evan Daniels is born. ::Peter Parker is born. ::Pietro and Wanda Maximoff are born. 1996 C.E. ::Anita LeRoux is adopted by Victor van Damme and became his heir. 2002 C.E. *'August 23' ::Clark Kent arrives at the Galleria Mall in Toronto, Ontario to interact more with humanity. He befriends Nikki Wong, Jen Masterson, Wyatt Williams, Jonesy Garcia, and Jude Lizowski. 2003 C.E. ::Caitlin Cooke joins the Galleria gang. 2006 C.E. ::John Stewart is recruited into the Green Lantern Corps. *''' July 20''' ::19-year-old Kal-El finished his training in the Fortress of Solitude. Professor Xavier detect Kal-El and travel to the Fortress with Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Wolverine, and Storm to meet him. Kal-El clarify to Xavier and his students of his alien origins and agreed to join the Xavier Institute while operating discreetly as a superhero. *'September 10' ::Clark Kent enroll in Bayville University. Clark's superhero existence briefly catches the public's attention in which the news press calls him "Superman". ::Erik Lensherr, known as Magneto, observed Clark as Superman while saving lives at a malfunctioning dam caused by Magneto. ::Kurt Wagner is enroll in the Xavier Institute. Toad is recruited by Mystique to the Brotherhood. *'October 5' ::Superman came into conflict with Sabretooth. ::Katherine Pryde is recruited into the Xavier Institute. Lance Alvers is recruited by Mystique to the Brotherhood. *'October 12' ::Rogue is recruited into the Xavier Institute. Superman and the X-Men encountered Mystique for the first time. *'October 24' ::Clark begins repairing his Trans-Warp ship that had sent him to Earth. ::Superman meets the Avengers for the first time during a mission in Latveria. ::Fred Dukes is recruited into the Brotherhood. *'November 17' ::Clark Kent observes the Daily Bugle and meets Peter Parker, the dual identity of Spider-Man. ::Spyke is recruited into the Xavier Institute. ::Superman and the X-Men teams up with Spider-Man in stopping Quicksilver in his crime spree in New York City. ::Superman pays a visit to Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin, and warns him that he will be watching. 2007 C.E. *'February 25' ::Superman meets the Fantastic Four for the first time while repairing the International Space Station that was damaged by a micro-meteor shower. ::Superman, the X-Men, and the Fantastic Four rescues Nightcrawler and Forge from the Middleverse. *'March 15' ::Mystique frees Cain Marko, the Juggernaut, who seek vengeance on his brother Charles Xavier. Superman, with combined help from the X-Men and the Brotherhood, defeats Juggernaut who is then return to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody. *'April 27' ::Superman takes a manned-space flight to Mars and Jupiter on his Trans-Warp ship, dubbed the Krypton. ::Wolverine and Sabretooth are captured and turned into mutant-slayers by a scientist working for the Friends of Humanity. Wolverine and Sabretooth are restored of their conditioning due to the efforts of Shadowcat and Nightcrawler. ::Brainiac takes over a Xenterran ship and detects Trans-Warp signatures from Earth. Realizing Kal-El's survival, Brainiac travels slowly towards Earth to ensure the elimination of the last Kryptonian. *'May 12' ::Magneto and his ally Doctor Doom creates Asteroid M and Genosha. ::Superman meets Magneto for the first time. Magneto reveals the prophecy foretold by Irene Adler revolving Superman's destined role to unite mutant kind while misinterpret it as mutant supremacy. Superman is brought to Asteroid M where he is exposed to kryptonite. Magneto intends to wipe out humanity by manipulating a passing meteor shower and bombard Earth. The X-Men and Gambit are captured by the Brotherhood and are brought to Asteroid M. ::Avalanche learns of Magneto's genocide and betrays the Brotherhood and frees Superman and the X-Men. Asteroid M is destroyed. Superman destroys the meteor shower and saving the Earth in the process. ::Avalanche and Gambit joins the X-Men. *'May 19' ::Mystique meets Irene Adler and concerns about Adler's prophecy, as the first act of the prophecy had pass. ::Superman and the X-Men visit the Kent residence. ::Superman meets Doctor Doom for the first time. *'September 7' ::Bridget Blaire travels to the United States. ::The New Mutants are enroll to the Xavier Institute. Superman becomes the New Mutants' instructor. *'September 8' ::Edward Kelly becomes the new school principle of Bayville High. ::The Brotherhood led by Quicksilver interrupts Bayville's girl soccer game and reveal the public their and the X-Men's identities as mutants. Superman and the X-Men defeated the Brotherhood. Professor Xavier erase the memories of every witness to forgetting everything of what had occurred. *'September 14' ::Anita LeRoux (Siryn) arrives in Bayville determined to win Superman's affections. *'September 23' ::Siryn disrupts Superman's distress calls through his UHF hearing and confronting the Man of Steel for the first time. However, Superman succeed in repelling Siryn's powers with a Sonic Wave-Neutralizer. *'October 1' ::Jean Grey shows signs of losing control of her alternate persona, the Phoenix. *'October 2' ::The Phoenix takes control over Jean Grey. Charles Xavier, Scott Summers and Superman helped in containing the Phoenix persona. *'October 18' ::Siryn enlist the aid of Black Cat in stealing the Stone of Arkanas from the New York Museum. Superman, Spider-Man, and the X-Men foils the theft and the Stone of Arkanas is destroyed. Siryn and Dazzler becomes sworn enemies. *'October 26' ::Lex Luthor arrives at the Xavier Institute and reveals his knowledge of the existence of mutants to Superman and the X-Men based on video recordings of their battle with the Brotherhood a month ago. Lex agrees to keep his knowledge a secret and becomes the X-Men's mutual ally. *'October 29' ::Clark Kent enters into a relationship with Alison Blaire. *'November 20' ::Hank McCoy's is slowly losing control of his mutation. *'November 21' ::Hank McCoy lose control of his mutation and transform into the Beast. He attacks Principal Edward Kelly, but is saved by Superman. Superman, the X-Men, and the Fantastic Four tracks down Beast and calm him down while coming into conflict with the Friends of Humanity for the first time. *'December 17' ::Scott Summers visit his brother Alex in Hawaii. Alex gets caught in a riptide while surfing, forcing Scott to rescue him. The Summers then find themselves on an island that is being excavated by Doctor Doom and are captured. Superman and the other available members of the X-Men arrives on the island where it is learned that Doom have discovered an Orb of Agamotto. Doom offers the Orb to Superman in allowing him to use its mystical powers to teleport him to Krypton while not realizing the planet had been destroyed. Superman shattered the Orb and inform Doom of being the last Kryptonian. *'December 23' ::Warren Worthington III, a winged mutant, begins his vigilantism as the Angel. *'December 24' ::Superman and the X-Men saves Angel from being capture by Magneto and the Acolytes. 2008 C.E. *'February 4' ::The Hungan works with the followers of Apocalypse in capturing Storm. ::The Black Panther aids Superman and the X-Men in rescuing Storm. The Hungan is captured, but his mind is rendered brain dead by Mesmero in order to sever his knowledge about Apocalypse. *'February 21' ::The female X-Men form a vigilante crime-fighting group called the Bayville Sirens. ::Superman and Dazzler encountered Daredevil. *'February 22' ::The Bayville Sirens interferes the Kingpin's operations in Bayville. Deadpool and Bullseye are contracted in protecting the crime lord's latest arm shipment. ::Superman, Dazzler, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, and Daredevil battled and defeated Deadpool and Bullseye. The Bayville Sirens are disbanded. *'March 7' ::Nick Fury enlist Superman and the X-Men in destroying a stolen device once used to create the super-soldier Captain America in Operation Rebirth by Magneto. Fury also forewarns Dr. Bruce Banner is captured by Magneto to repair the device and fear the likelihood Magneto will unleash the Hulk. ::Magneto succeeded in using the Rebirth device on himself. The Rebirth device is soon destroyed. Dr. Banner turns into the Hulk and battles the X-Men and the Avengers before being subdue by Superman. *'March 13' ::Mesmero works with Baron Mordo in stealing three rings that forms the first key to Apocalypse's tomb. ::Superman helps Doctor Strange in saving his wife Clea from Dormammu. ::Doctor Doom and Siryn visit Irene Adler's home and learns a fragment of the prophecy which concerns of seven other heroes joining forces with Superman. *'April 3' ::Clark Kent and Peter Parker goes to Gotham City to interview CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne. ::Superman and Spider-Man encounter Batman, Robin, and Batgirl. Superman and Batman learns each other's identity and teamed up in stopping the Joker from poisoning Gotham with his Joker gas. *'April 6' ::Colonel Shayera Hol is sent to Earth to find Superman. *'April 11' ::Atlantean military forces discovered the Fortress of Solitude and decries its presence at the North Pole as a breach of neutrality with the United Nations, sparking a near-international crisis. ::Superman and the Fantastic Four successfully ramify the crisis with Atlantis' king Namor. Superman is reunited with the prince of Atlantis, Arthur Curry. *'June 25' ::Ronan the Accuser abducts the X-Men and brought them to face "trial" for harboring Superman. Green Lantern John Stewart help Superman in saving the X-Men. Superman enters a trial of combat with Ronan and won his appeal. The Kree Supreme Intelligence granted full pardons on Superman and his companions. *'July 10' ::Wolverine and Sabretooth are captured by the Friends of Humanity and used as test subjects for the Sentinel Project. *'July 11' ::Wanda Maximoff joins the X-Men. ::Lex Luthor discovers the Sentinel Project and its secret funding from Doctor Doom and Sebastian Shaw. ::The X-Men and Superman fights the Acolytes, the Brotherhood, and Doctor Doom. The battle has all been a distraction in having the F.O.H. sending their Sentinels to attack the X-Men and abducting Professor Xavier. The battle exposed Superman and X-Men to the public. ::The Xavier Institute is evacuated and its students sought refuge at the Fortress of Solitude. ::The Avengers, Fantastic Four, Spider-Man, the Flash, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, and Batman helped the X-Men in stopping the F.O.H. in their S.H.I.E.L.D. facility in New Mexico from launching an arsenal of Sentinels at Genosha. J'onn J'onzz is freed and names himself as the Martian Manhunter. ::The Sentinels are destroyed from threatening Genosha. However, Brainiac Mark VI arrived and assimilated the remains of the Sentinels into a large, single mechanical monstrosity. Brainiac Mark VI began hacking and disabling Earth's computer systems and preparing to destroy the planet. Superman, the Flash, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, Batman, and the Martian Manhunter destroys Brainiac Mark VI. ::The band of heroes joined up with the X-Men in defeating Juggernaut. Thereafter, the eight heroes decided to work together as a cohesive team to face world-challenging threats and the wake of mutantkind's exposure known as the Justice League. *'July 12' ::The newly form Justice League convened at the remains of the Xavier Institute. ::Superman arranged an exclusive interview with the Daily Bugle and revealing his Kryptonian origins, the formation of the Justice League, and urging the support of human-mutant coexistence. ::The Justice League with financial support from Lex Luthor helped the X-Men in rebuilding the Xavier Institute. *'September 7' ::The Justice League save Genoshan Ambassador Gregory Michaels from HYDRA-funded F.O.H. terrorists. ::The Justice League Watchtower is brought online. *'September 12' ::Siryn enrolls to the Xavier Institute. *'October 14' ::The New Mutants forms X-Force after rescuing Lex Luthor from Advanced Idea Mechanics with help from Steel. *'October 30' ::The Punisher attempts to kill the Joker, but is prevented by the Batman. 2009 C.E. *'January 2' ::Warworld arrives to Earth in which its Warlord Mongul abducts Superman, Cyclops, Blackbolt, and Lobo (who was in the midst of capturing Superman). Mongul is subsequently overthrown and Warworld is brought under a justly rule. ::The Skrulls, who bargained Mongul for Superman, plot to annex Earth and bringing Superman's Kryptonian technology under their control by dispatching Skrull infiltrators to Earth. *'January 23' ::The Green Goblin frees John Corben and begins his campaign of controlling New York City's criminal underground. *'January 24' ::Spider-Man's secret identity is discovered by the Green Goblin and is blackmailed into joining his nascent criminal organization and freeing the Sinister Six. *'January 25' ::The Green Goblin and his organization meets New York's prominent gangs which deteriorated. The meeting is raided by the Justice League and X-Men. Most of the gangs are captured. The Green Goblin is apprehended and his memory on Spider-Man's identity is wiped by the Martian Manhunter. ::Spider-Man joins the Justice League. *'March 2' ::Superman, Powergirl, and the X-Men travels to Argo in response to an ancient distress message and rescuing Kara Zor-El. The Sword of El is recovered. With assistance from the Starjammers, they prevent the Imperial led D'Ken and Caly'See from salvaging Kryptonian technology by reactivating Argo's dormant Eradicator. The heroes return to Earth, but, unknown to them, bringing the Phantom Zone Prison Cell containing Dru-Zod to the planet as well. *'August 16' ::Superman and Zod's group discover Sentrius and helping to peacefully ending hostilities between the natives of the Nirion System. *'August 17' ::The combined fleets of the Skrull, Kree, and Imperial Shi'ar arrive in the Solar System and invades Earth. Earth's heroes and former enemies put aside, all its military forces with aid from the Galactic Confederacy and the Green Lantern Corps defends the planet. During the midst of the invasion, Superman and General Zod brought Battlestation within Earth's orbit and annihilated the invasion fleets and forcing their respective leaders into unconditional surrender. ::In the aftermath of the invasion, the United Nations focus on the status of Battlestation Sentrius and propose a international committee to oversee the weapon. However, General Zod, in a ostensibly hostile tone, bluntly refused to see it fall under human hands and claiming that it is under "Kryptonian military property". The Justice League and X-Men soon discover about Zod's previous war crimes from Lilandra Neramani in which Superman confronted him on Sentrius in which Zod admitted and revealed his plans to conquer Earth and turning it into a "new Krypton." With Sentrius under his control, Zod rejects Superman from the station and declare war on Earth after nuclear missiles launched from North Korea attacked Sentrius."When Heroes Fall" *'August 24' ::After taking advantage of the world's heroes' war against General Zod, Ozymandias and Sinister have unlocked the second door to Apocalypse's tomb."Brand New World" ::In response to a passionate speech and proposal from T'Challa of Wakanda, the United Nations General Assembly passes the return control of the Sentrius Battlestation to the Justice League, on the condition that its future deployments and day-to-day operations be regulated by an international oversight board, consisting of five delegates from this body – including one from the Security Council – and one representative from the Justice League. In the event of another such attack, the League may deploy Sentrius as necessary to repel the invaders, and stand down once the attack is repelled, while also submitting a full report of the deployment to the board. Deployments against any terrestrial-based threats will require a unanimous vote of approval from the board, and the extent of the deployment will be approved at that time. ::While approaching the Kree Empire Border, Ronan's cruiser is boarded by the New Gods of Apokolips. He is taken prisoner by Darkseid, who demands information from the disgraced accuser. *'September 10' :: The Daily Planet is brought back into publication by J. Jonah Jameson.The Last Son, Book Four: Destinies, "Darkened Horizons" :: Apocalypse is freed from his imprisonment and battles the Justice League and the X-Men for the first time. The battle remains unresolved after Apocalypse and his followers retreated to the Great Sphinx, which is then shielded under an impenetrable force-field. *'September 26' :: Superman is abducted by Kalibrak and Grayven to Apokolips. Footnotes Category:Events